1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator element, a manufacturing method for the resonator element, a resonator, an electronic device, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
A resonator element including quartz crystal has been known. Such a resonator element is widely used as reference frequency sources of various electronic devices, transmission sources, gyro sensors, and the like.
The resonator element is manufactured by patterning abase material using, for example, a plasma dry etching method, to obtain a work piece (a structure) having a predetermined shape. Consequently, a resonating arm included in the resonator element can have a perpendicular sectional shape excellent in symmetry. It is known that this is effective for securing highly accurate resonation characteristics (a frequency and the like) of the resonator element (see JP-A-2007-13383 (Patent Literature 1)).
However, for example, when the resonating arm included in the resonator element is formed in a perpendicular sectional shape along a direction crossing the longitudinal direction of the resonating arm, a surface area for picking up charges decreases as the element is reduced in size. Sufficient electric field efficiency is not obtained. Therefore, it is sometimes difficult to obtain a satisfactory Q value.